By My Side
by KitoH
Summary: What if Jack hadn't drowned alone? What if there were two Winter Spirits?
1. Chapter 1

The Wind swirled around, causing the trees to rustle. The MiM overlooked the scene, paying more attention to the two shapes in the lake. He focused his power and a moonbeam made the figures glow. The ice cracked and a handsome boy of 17 rose out. His hair was as white as snow, his skin was extremely pale, but somehow worked. It suited him. He wore a pair of brown 3/4 trousers, a dirty white shirt, with a brown vest and a brown poncho that billowed behind him. His eyes fluttered open to reveal ice blue eyes. Upon closer inspection, the eyes had the shape of snowflakes within them.

The boy was followed by a girl that looked around 12. She too was albino. She had the same features as the boy. Pale skin, blue eyes. She wore a brown dress. There was red around the waist and the hems. The end of the dress had diamonds which overlapped. However, unlike the boy who was barefoot, she wore ice skates.

The boy landed gracefully onto the lake, only for it to freeze underfoot. The girl followed, but slipped. The boy saw this and without a second thought he caught her, and propelled her to a standing position. Unfortunately for him, this caused him to fall to the ice. But when his back made contact with the ice, it only became firmer, more solid.

The girl gasped and rushed forward to help him up. "Are you alright!?" she asked, worried. She held her hand out to him.

The boy accepted the help and stood with a groan. "May of bruised my back, but I'll live." He gave the younger albino a reassuring smile before his attention was caught by an old stick. It was longer then himself and had a hook at the top, making it resemble a shepherd's crook. He tapped it with his foot and he jumped back slightly when it crackled, covering itself in frost. He glanced at the girl, who nodded, as if to say, 'go on!' He grabbed it and gasped in wonder when the butt of the staff hit the lake, and created frost patterns. He rolled it around in his hands and ran to a tree, the girl right behind him. He tapped the tree with the hook of the staff and he ran his hands over the beautiful designs that inched over the bark.

The girl clapped happily. "Do it again!" She requested.

He obliged, doing the same thing on the next tree. He got excited and skated on the icey lake, the staff making frost patterns that trailed him. The girl skated behind him, laughing in delight. The boy wished he could see the patterns from a birds eye view. Suddenly, he was propelled into the air, grabbing the girl's hand, taking her up as well. They looked at the redesigned lake, the Wind supporting the boy, and just about holding the girl. But it was unused to carrying spirits and accidentally sent them into a tree. They stared at each other before bursting out into laughter.

"Hey look." Said the girl. She pointed to a small village, not too far from their current location. "Maybe we can find some shelter, there." She stated.

"Alrighty!" He pulled the girl onto his back, keeping a firm grip on his staff and they flew to the village.

The duo arrived at the village in minutes. The 17 year old's eyes widened when he realised he didn't exactly know how to stop. They were in for a rough landing. He skidded on the ground and his arms waved around in an attempt to keep his balance. Miraculously, it worked, and he successfully kept the girl on his back. She leapt off and took his hand, slightly wary of all the strangers. His big hand enveloped her smaller one. He squeezed her hand and flashed a smile at her, making her feel, just a bit more comfortable. There was something, familiar, about the way he acted. But she didn't know why.

"Hello..." The boy began to greet everyone he could, despite the fact that many ignored him

'Maybe they're in a rush.' He thought.

He let go of his partner's hand and kneeled down in front of a running boy. "Oh! Ah-ah excuse me, can you tell me where I a-!" He inhaled sharply as the young boy ran THROUGH him. "Hello!?" He fell back, through another person. People unknowingly walked through him. Again and again, he felt that ice cold pain. He scrambled to his feet and was pull aside by the girl.

"What happened?" She asked.

"They..they can't see me!" He breathed, terrified.

A boy came toward them and the boy quickly moved aside so he wouldn't walk through him. But the girl didn't notice until he passed through her. She felt an ice cold pain run through her body. "They can't see any of us." Her accomplice decided it was a good time to leave. He grabbed her by the wrist and swiftly stalked out of the village, back to the forest.

When they reached the lake, the young girl began crying. Why couldn't people see them? Why did they go through them?

The boy noticed this. "Hey! What's wrong!?" He hugged her close.

"What if we're going to be invisible forever!? What if no one ever sees us!?" she sobbed.

The boy stroked her head and made calming shushing sounds. "Don't worry...We'll be fine. I promise." While he was comforting her, his eyes caught sight of a cave. It was the best place to sleep for now. The female albino had cried herself to sleep, gripping the boy's clothes tightly in her grasp. He rose into the air, trying his best to keep her asleep. The Wind sensed this and gently pushed them into the cave. He lay down, facing the entrance, the girl still holding tight. The moon shone brightly, awakening the girl. The boy frowned at this. But then the moon spoke.

"You are Jack Frost and you are his younger sister, Flee Frost." And just as suddenly as it happened, the moon dimmed.

The girl, Flee, yawned and snuggled up to her newfound brother. "G'night, Jack."

As she drifted off again, Jack looked to the Moon. He knew the MiM was the one who brought them to life. But why? He fell asleep wondering. "Good night, sis."


	2. Chapter 2

[300 Years Later]

It was late Winter. Spring was in a few days, Easter with it.

But that didn't stop Jack Frost from causing a bit of Winter related trouble. He had changed quite a bit compared to when he first came to be. He still wore the same old trousers but instead of a shirt, vest and poncho, he now wore a blue pull-on hoodie, that had frost decorating his shoulders. He laughed as he saw someone's tongue get stuck to the water fountain and as another person's paperwork flew out of an open window.

"Jack! I can't fly! Remember!" He looked down from his perch and saw his little sister, not exactly happy. She had changed a bit as well. She was wearing the same dress, but her top half was covered with a blue sweater. Down the middle, were diamonds which matched the ones on the hem of her dress. Unlike 300 years ago, she no longer had her ice skates. She had her arms crossed and had a moody pout on her face. Jack flew down, arms outstretched. She let a smile slip onto her face and she jumped up so he could pick her up. He swung her around before settling her on his waist, kind of like how one would hold a really young child.

Jack flew up to the tallest tower and called. "Wind! Take us home!" He held the building while the Wind tride to blow him away. He pushed against it and when Flee least expected it, he let go. They shouted in delight as the Wind help them fly all the way to Burgess.

When they were a few feet from the ground, Flee unattached herself from her brother's waist and jumped down, landing on her feet. "Snow day!" She shouted, while Jack reinforced the ice on the lake.

"First one to the village is a ball of sleet!" Called Jack, before flying off.

"Oh no you don't!" Flee ran after him and was soon, directly beneath him. She was fast on her feet. She could run as fast as Jack could fly, which was useful since she couldn't fly herself. In fact, she had no powers. She couldn't even make sleet. Jack said that she probably needed a conduct like his staff, to channel the power that he knew resided in her, but for the time being she had to go without. She wondered when she would find her conduct and sometimes, when they were in Burgess and Jack was asleep, Flee would look for possible conducts. So far she had had no luck, but she knew that she would find it soon. She could feel it.

They both arrived at a boy's house that wasn't too far from the lake. Said boy was reading a book, but it was knocked out of his hands by the gust of wind that followed Jack. Jack and Flee both arrived at the same time and simultaneously shouted, "I win!"

Flee noticed the boy picking up his book, and Jack followed her gaze. He ran up to the boy. "That looks interesting. Good book?" he asked. His question was met with silence from the boy. Flee admired that about Jack. He would always pretend the children could hear him, even though they had never even heard his name. The boy's group of friends ran up and they started discussing the snow and Easter. The Winter Siblings followed behind. They found that the boy was called Jamie and his friends were Claude, Caleb, Monty, and only one girl, called Pippa.

"It says here they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA! In Michigan! That's like super-close!"

"Here we go again." Claude said, rolling his eyes at Jamie's enthusiasm over the mythical creature.

Jamie, however, stayed resilient. "You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there!"

"That's what you said about aliens." Remarked Caleb.

"And the Easter Bunny." Added Claude.

"Wow, the Easter Bunny is real." Said Jamie, with finality, as he picked up his sled.

"Oh he's real, alright. Real annoying.." Jack began.

"...real grumpy..." Flee continued.

"...and really full of himself." They finished together.

The children were about to leave to play but Mrs. Bennett, Jamie's mother, came out with a hat in her hands.

"Jamie? Hat?"

"Hah?" He said in confusion.

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" Mrs Bennett said, in reply to her son's confused noise. She put the hat on his head until it was halfway down his eyes.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Asked Jamie, fixing his hat. Flee and Jack both gave their full attention to the answer.

"No one, honey, it's just an expression." Mrs Bennett walked inside to get on with the chores.

"Hey!" Jack shouted, an offended expression adorning his expression. Flee giggled, knowing that her older brother would take this as a challenge. He bent down and scooped up some snow, forming a snowball in his hands. Flee watched in delight as Jack blew over the snowball, giving it an icy coating. "Who's Jack Frost!?" Jack mumbled mischievously. He reeled his arm backwards and threw the snowball, hitting Jamie in the back of his head.

"Okay. Who threw that!?"

"Well it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo." replied Jack.

"No, Jack. It was Nessie." Said Flee, a cheeky grin accompanying her words.

Jack turned around and raised an eyebrow. "And what would Nessie be doing here? She lives in Scotland! Huh?" He took a step closer with each word until he was close enough. He dropped his staff and leaped towards Flee. His hands worked fast, relentlessly tickling her.

"...AH!...Jack...HA...Stop!" She begged, her lungs exhausted.

Jack shook his head. "Not until you admit I'm the greatest spirit and brother to ever be alive and you are incredibly lucky to be my sister!"

"Come on... Jack!" He worked faster, his hands finding her feet. She squealed. "Fine!...Your the greatest...haha...spirit and brother alive and I'-AH! I'm talking! And I'm lucky to be your sister! Now stop!" Jack obliged and got up, picking his staff up with him. The moment he drew himself to his full height, he was hit hard by a snowball. Flee was still on the ground when this occurred and giggled.

Then Jack dumped snow down her dress.

And so began the epic snowball fight.

Flee was in the middle of it throwing the snowballs that Jack created. "Jack! We need more ammo!" She shouted happily as she threw her last one at Pippa.

"Coming up!" Piles of snowballs appeared on the ground.

Suddenly, a snowball hit a girl, who was building an angry looking snowman.

Pippa backed up whispering. "I hit Cupcake!"

"You hit Cupcake!"

"She hit Cupcake!"

"The girl's name is Cupcake!?" Asked Flee, to no one in particular, watching Jamie cower beneath his sled.

Another snowball hit Cupcake in the face. Everyone mumbled in confusion, wondering who was stupid enough to throw another snowball at the already angry girl. Flee looked towards Jack who was on his staff, his posture indicating, HE was the one stupid enough.

"Jack!" She hissed. But her brother gestured towards Cupcake. Flee took a closer look and noticed Cupcake's eyes sparkle.

Soon, they were all running from Cupcake's snowman head. Everyone was screaming in delight. Jamie turned back to look at how far he was from the scary ball of snow when he tripped. He fell onto his sled and shot off down the road.

"Come on, Flee! We've gotta help him!" Jack began to make a path of ice for the sled to slide on. Flee followed close behind the sled, skating on her bare feet. A lorry opened behind them when it spun on the ice, releasing furniture like tables and sofas. Jack lead the two kids over mounds of dirt, around cars and past pedestrians. Jamie got over the fear, seeing he had been lucky so far, and allowed himself to enjoy the ride.

"Watch out!" Jack turned at Flee's shout of warning to see them heading for a snow plough. He quickly made a ramp, sending the two kids into the air. He caught his sister and they watched Jamie land in a pile of snow in front of a statue. The Embodiments of Winter landed on the statue and cheered, giving each other a high five.

Jamie got up and started shouting in excitement, trying to explain everything at once to his previously worried friends.

Then a blur of red came at the excited boy. He was hit with a sofa. He jumped up holding up a gleaming white tooth.

"..That means cash!" Cheered one of the boys.

"No!" Groaned Jack. Flee's earlier happiness vanished as she watched Jack try and get their attention. She was about to call Jack back to her, but her voice was caught in her throat when Jamie walked through Jack. The white haired boy sighed and flew off.

"Jack! Wait! Jack!" Flee jumped from her perch on the statue and running after her brother.

* * *

"And it was awesome! Then I was flying down and this hill! And it was like whoosh whoosh whoosh - cars! - and then the sled hit this- this thing and it was like way up in the air and then BAM! The sofa hit me-"

"Wow..."

"And- and see? My tooth came out!"

Jack watched the children upside down from the window. Frost creeped along the window, blocking his view. He gave a frustrated grunt and joined his sister who was sitting on the chimney, refusing to talk to him. He couldn't blame her. He left her because he was upset. However, she was having a perfectly good one-sided conversation with the MiM.

"There's something we're doing wrong. Could you just tell us what it is? Because we've tried... everything! And... no one ever sees us!" She paused "...You put us here! The least you can do is tell me-" Jack cut Flee off and finished.

"tell **us** why..."

Flee turned away.

"Come on, Sis! I..I was distracte-"

"Don't lie, Jack!" She screamed. "You're never too distracted! At least not as much so as to FORGET about me! Please stop lying! Every single time someone walks through you I ask 'Jack, are you alright?' And every single time you distract me, thinking I'll forget! And I don't! I remember every time someone walked through you and you still try to make me happy, even though you're hurting!" Her eyes were full to the brim with tears. "I'm not going to be happy if I'm being lied to just 'cause you think I won't understand. But I do! The exact same thing happens to me! It doesn't affect me as much because I'm fine with just you. But I know you hate it. Please stop hiding from me. It's not going to help either of us.." She broke down completely. These feelings she had had for many decades, and this was the first time they were verbally spoken. It was too much.

Jack never knew she felt so bad about it. He felt guilty. Who knows how long his baby sister had been holding this in! Because of him. Now, he knew that he would always have his sister's love with him, even if he never got believers. But he never realised she was suffering because he was taking advantage of it. His mind drifted to the dreams he had every night. They replayed his whole day, start to finish, but there was no Flee. He was alone. Those dreams showed him what his life would be like without his sister. He wrapped his lanky arms around Flee and for a moment he let go of the eternally happy big brother mask, and showed the world he really was. Fed up.

She sniffled and pulled herself free, thanking him in a small voice.

Jack sighed and watched golden Dreamsand float towards the houses. "Right on time, Sandman." He held his sister's hand and led her along a wire. They each put a hand in the spirals of Dreamsand. Jack was greeted by dolphins, jumping up gracefully while a sand fox curled up on Flee's neck before blasting like fireworks. She giggled, forgetting the outburst she had earlier. They watched the sand fade away. The moment it did, a shadow swooped behind this. Jack stood in a defensive position, staff ready to blast at a moments notice. Flee crawled onto his back and he flew onto several cars and roofs, arriving in an alleyway. Jack turned around, scanning the area.

"Hello, mate." The Frost Siblings looked back near the gas station and saw a shadow spinning a boomerang. "Been a long time." Bunnymund stepped out of the shadows and put the tip of his boomerang to his chin. "Blizzard of '68, I believe. Easter Sunday, wasn't it?"

"Hi Bunny!" Called Flee, jumping off Jack's back and waving at the Pooka, hair flying behind her.

"Hiya, Flee." replied Bunny. While Flee did think Bunny could be annoying and full of himself, she liked him. On Easter, he would always give her a chocolate egg, unbeknownst to Jack. There was only one year that she never got one. That was on the Easter of '68. Bunny was coming to give her annual egg but found Jack had caused a blizzard. The two males had never been on really good terms after that.

"Bunny! You're not still mad about that - are ya?" Asked Jack, referring to the Blizzard he had mentioned.

"Yes. But this is about something else. Fellas?" Yetis appeared from nowhere and grab Jack.

"Hey! Put me down! What the- ugh!" Jack struggled in their grasp as they shoved him in a sack. They made for Flee but Aster gave a signal telling them to leave her alone. One of the yetis pulled out a snow globe, summoning a portal to the North Pole. He garbled a question at Bunny.

"Me? Hehehe... Not on your nelly. See ya back at the Pole." He pulled Flee onto his back, ignoring her startled shout, stamped the ground to create a tunnel and he sidestepped so he fell in. The tunnel was replace with a red flower.

Jack was beating up the bag, shouting and trying to escape. The yetis were deaf to his threats to kill them. They tossed the sack with Jack inside in the portal before following behind. The moon glistened above the now empty alleyway, knowing Jack and Flee would finally get their answers.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack felt the spinning finally stop and found the sack had loosened during its journey through the portal. He opened it slowly, aware that his staff wasn't with him. He found himself in the North Pole. Santa's Workshop to be more specific. He heard the whispers of several people and the loud chatter of a female.

"He's here! Quiet!" The person attempts to shush the chattering female but with no results. "Hey...! There he is! Jack Frost!" Jack found that the person speaking was none other then Nicholas St. North himself, otherwise known as Santa Clause.

"Wow... You gotta be kidding me." Jack deadpanned. The Yetis picked him up by the hoodie, to which he quickly began protesting against. "Hey hey! Put me down!"

A bundle of brown, blue and red flew onto Jack and wrapped it's arms around Jack's neck and buried it's head into his chest. It was Flee and she was feeling a little more then scared. She was never normally around so many people, even in the cities. Jack moved her so she was on his waist. Her head was now hidden in his shoulder, but her arms were locked firmly around his neck

"I hope the Yetis treated you well?" North said, more of a question then anything else.

"Oh yeah," began Jack, getting his staff off an elf. He swung his staffed arm as if chucking something. "I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." He finished sarcastically, a language unknown to North if what he said next was anything to go by.

"Oh. Good! That was my idea." He declared, happily. "You know Bunny, obviously."

Bunnymund grumbled, annoyed at the whole situation.

"Obviously." Stated Jack, hiding a snicker.

"And the Tooth Fairy-"

"Hello Jack! I've heard a lot about you, and your sister – she's adorable by the way — and your teeth!"

That last bit was a bit surprising. He could hear Flee, snickering in his shoulder. "My- my what?" He asked, hoping he had misheard.

"Open up!" Tooth commanded, excitedly. "Are they really as white as they say? Yes- Oh! Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow." The Tooth Fairies swooned at this at which they were immediately scolded for. "Girls, pull yourself together. Let's not disgrace the uniform." Tooth said as she flew aside to continue her work.

"And Sandman. Sandy? Sandy?" Each call was accompanied by a tap using the back of his hand. "Wake up!" He shouted, startling the Sandman and causing him to descend to the floor.

"Hey! Woah! Anyone wanna tell me why we're here?" By this point in time, Flee was watching the exchange timidly.

Sandy started making a bunch of symbols over his pointed golden hair, but they were too fast too decipher.

"Uh, eh- the- that's not really helping, but- but thanks little man." He walked back to the area where he had first arrived putting Flee down on the floor next to him and freezing an elf. "I must've done something really bad to get you four together- Wha-? Am I on the Naughty List?" He asked with a cheeky smile.

North found that question highly amusing. "Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But! No matter, we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate."

Jack's expression became curious. Flee could not help but be a bit interested herself. "How come?"

"Hah, good question." Said Bunny, obviously not really meaning it.

North seemed to get excited at this question. "How come? I tell you how come! Because now, you are Guardian!"

Before Jack could comprehend the statment, yetis pulled out sticks with fire on the end, the elves were playing a jubilant song on a bunch of instruments, the fairies tried to put a snowflake necklace around Jack's neck, only for him to back away. Flee felt claustrophobic in the middle of this random parade so stepped next to Bunny, with whom she felt most comfortable with.

"This is the best part!" The Elves march around. The yetis with the fire sticks marched closer to Jack, then stood behind him. While two elves were trying to make Jack put on a pair of shoes, North was given a book with the Guardians symbol on it. Everyone was excited for the official ceremony to begin, except for Bunny who rolled his eyes and Flee who noticed Jack become upset. She took a few steps back, just in case.

Her actions were wise ones as Jack slammed his staff down shortly after she backed away. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" He shouted, outraged.

At this, North laughed loudly. Bunny laughed weakly for a moment before he became serious again.

"Of course you do.. North said, sounding slightly smug. "Music!" He snapped his fingers and the elves started to play their song again.

Jack however, quickly put a stop to it. "No music!"

The music quickly died. Again. One of the elves smacked his comrade, who had a sousaphone, with his trumpet before walking off in a huff.

"This is all very flattering, but, uh... You don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines..." Jack made a face at that before continuing. "...And I'm... snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." Explained Jack.

"Hah! That's exactly what I said!" Bunny exclaimed, a hint of _I-told-you-so_ in his voice.

"Jack, I don't think you understand what it is we do." Tooth indicated to the Globe and the thousands of golden lights that sparkled on it. "Each of those lights is a child-"

North continued. "A child who believes. And good or bad, Naughty or Nice, we protect them."

"Ah! Ah!"

"Tooth, fingers out of mouth." North commanded when he heard the sound.

"Oh, sorry!" She apologised. "Heh, they're beautiful!"

North lost all the joviality from before and became serious. "Okay no more wishy washy, Pitch is out there doing who knows what!"

"You mean th-the Boogey Man?" Flee asked, eyes wide with fear. Jack came up to her and wrapped an arms around her. He knew why she was so scared. She had had many a nightmare and they were ones that mentally scarred her.

"Yes! When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well!" North explained.

Jack however, still wasn't happy with their descison. "All the more reason to pick someone more qualified!"

"Pick?" Exclaimed North, indecorously. "You think we pick?! No! You were chosen! Like we were all chosen! By Man in Moon." He stated, indicating to the moon through the roof window.

"What!?"

"Last night, Jack, he chose you."

"Maybe." Added Bunny, still doubting the decision.

"Man in the Moon, he, uh… he talks to you?" Asked Jack, still comforting his sister.

"You see, you cannot say no. It is Destiny."

"Man in Moon is hardly Destiny," mumbled Flee.

Jack ignored the statement, still confused. "W-Why, why wouldn't he tell me that himself?" He groaned as it finally began to sink in. "After 300 years, this is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some- some hideout, thinking of- of new ways to bribe kids? No, no, that's not for me! No offense." He added, quickly.

Bunny was more then offended. "How- how- How is that not offensive? You know what I think, I- I think we just dodged a bullet. I mean what's this clown know about bringing joy to children anyway?" He asked, crouching down to scratch himself.

"Uh, you ever hear of a snow day?" Jack asked, his competitive streak showing. He moved Flee aside, not wanting her to get hurt if things got ugly between the two. "I know it's no... hardboiled egg, but kids like what I do."

"But none of 'em believe in ya. Do they? Y'see, you're invisible, mate - it's like you don't even exist." Bunny shot, a smug grin on his face when Jack realised he was speaking the truth.

Tooth gasped. "Bunny! Enough." She told him.

"No-no, the kangaroo's right."

That definitely bristled Aster's fur. "The- the what? What'd you call me? I'm not a kangaroo, mate."

"Oh! And this whole time I thought you were. If you're not a kangaroo, what are you?" Jack asked, leaning forward.

Bunny did the same. The thing he said next burnt at Jack's very soul. "I'm a bunny. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Silence cascaded the room, so thick, one could see it.

The Sandman blew out his cheeks, then tapped North so the Christmas spirit could do something.

North stepped forward. "Jack, walk with me."


	4. Chapter 4

Flee watched her brother follow the Cossack into the elevator and disappear below the ground she was standing on.

"Where are they going?" She asked timidly.

"Down to the main workshop." Replied Tooth in between her chattering to the mini-fairies. She turned to the Globe watching in fascination as the lights flickered. Some brightly, others were dull. Many even went out. "How do you know who they believe in?"

Tooth's chattering slowed to a halt, Sandy put down his eggnog and Bunny looked from his painting. He put his brush and the half painted egg on the table. "What do ya mean, Flee?"

"I mean, what if someone stops believing in yourself, for example, but still believe in the rest of the Guardians? How does it show on the Globe?"

The 3 Guardians looked at the Globe with eyes that showed that they had no clue whatsoever. "Ah, ah don't think we've ever thought 'bout it." Said Bunny looking to the others, silently asking _have-we?_

Sandy made the image of a child with Bunny, an equals sign and then images of the other three Guardians all in a thought bubble that lead to a symbol resembling the Guardians Symbol. Tooth interpreted.

"Yeah. We kinda just assumed that if a child believed in one of us they believed in all of us. The Globe was made to show every child with any belief. Not matter if it's one of us or all of us."

"That's a bit dumb," Flee deadpanned. "I mean I've seen a kid who didn't even know who the Sandman is until a few months ago." She continued, apologetically look in Sandy's direction. He made an ok sign with his hand. He was fine.

"Ah think we should speak to North after all of this is over. That is actually a problem." He patted Flee on the back. "Well done, Sheila!"

"Oh No!" Tooth exclaimed, wings moving faster than possible.

"What happened?" Asked Flee. She was slowly getting used to being without her brother, but the worry in Tooth's voice made her want to hid in the comfort of Jack's cool embrace.

"The palace is being attacked!" Tooth exclaimed, speeding out of the window.

"Ah'll get North." Said Bunny, leaping into the elevator.

Flee exchanged worried looks with the Sandman. There could only be one person attacking the Palace.

Pitch.

They followed Bunny, knowing that they needed all hands on deck.

* * *

North and Jack rode down the elevator into the heart of the workshop. Toys were scattered on several desks,. Yeti ran around frantically and elves ran around causing trouble.

"Nothing personal, North, what you all do, it's just-" Jack struggled for the right way to express his feelings. "It's not my thing."

"Man in Moon says it is your thing. You will see." Replied the red clad man, shoving his way through the the disorganised workshop.

Jack ran behind, trying to follow and look around at the same time. "Slow down, would ya? I've been trying to bust in here for years. I want a good look."

"What do you mean, bust in!?" Exclaimed North.

"Woo! Don't worry! Never got past the Yetis." A yeti looks at him surprised, then beated his fists together wondering how on EARTH Jack Frost got in. "Oh hey Phil." Greeted Jack, slightly smug.

"Keep up, Jack! Keep up!"

Jack hurries to follow North but stops, confused. "Woah! I always thought the elves made the toys."

"We just let them believe that." Whispered North. They watched an elf turn on Christmas lights that were wrapped around another elf. The lights crackled slightly and burned the elf wearing them. "Very nice. Keep up good work!" North quickly pulls Jack away, who was looking at the two small creatures, amused. They passed a yeti that was painting a toy robot blue. "I don't like it, paint it red." The Yeti gasped in frustration, turned to a whole shelf full of the blue robots, and slammed his head on the table.

'Pick it up everybody!" The two entered North's personal workshop room. An elf tottered up with a plate in his hands, which North took of him. "Fruitcake?" He offered.

Jack looked at it, one eyebrow raised. "Uh, no... thanks."

North threw it aside then cracked his knuckles. "Now we get down to tacks of brass."

"Tacks of-" Jack began, not understanding what North was saying. He stopped and gasped when the door behind him shut and locked itself.

North went right up to the younger male, causing Jack to be pushed against the wall. "Who are you, Jack Frost? What is your center?"

"My center?"

"If Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." He explained. He looked around. "Hmm..." He picked up a Russian Nesting doll that resembled himself. "Here, this is how you see me, no?"

'Uh, No!' Thought Jack, not daring to say it out loud.

"Very big, intimidating..." Continued North. "But if you get to know me a little... Well, go on." He passed the doll to Jack who took the first doll layer off.

"You are... downright jolly?" His voice flat and empty of any emotion except for a hint of disbelief.

"Ah! But not just jolly. I am also mysterious, and fearless, and caring." With each one he listed, Jack pulled away another layer, growing more and more skeptical of North. "And at my center..."

"There's a tiny wooden baby." Deadpanned Jack, rolling it in his hand.

"Look closer." Ordered North. "What do you see?"

Jack took it in his fingers and looked for something that would give him a clue to what the man meant. "A-ah... Ya have big eyes." Stated Jack, mentally head palming himself for stating the very obvious. But it seemed to obvious was exactly want North was looking for.

"Yes! Big eyes, very big, because they are full of wonder. That is my center." The toys in the room came to life, an airplane going into the main workshop. Jack figure the door must of unlocked during their conversation. "It is what I was born with: eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything! Eyes that see lights in the trees, and magic in the air - this wonder is what I put into the world! And what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." Jack looked out at the workshop and took in everything, eyes indeed full of wonder. "It is my center." Finished North. "What is yours?"

"I don't know." Whispered Jack looking at the Russian baby in his hand. North closed Jack's fingers around it with a was a buzz from the window and they saw Tooth and her fairies flying quickly away from the workshop.

Bunny, Sandy and Flee came running up, the latter two, slightly out of breath.

"We have a problem, mate." Stated Bunny, worry edging his voice. "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."


	5. Chapter 5

"Boys!" North clapped twice and gave orders over Jack's protests. "Ship shape, as soon as you can."

"North, I told you!" Exclaimed Jack pulling Flee along with him so she wouldn't get lost in the commotion. "We're not going with you guys! There is no way I am letting my sister climb into some rickety old... sleigh..." His shouts fade when he saw a magnificent sleigh appear.

"Can we, Jack?" Asked Flee hopefully.

Jack looked at it blankly before snapping back into action. "Okay. One ride, but that's it."

North laughed and climbed in himself. "Everyone loves the sleigh! ... Bunny! What are you waiting for?" He saw the Pooka looking hesitate to get in.

Bunny looked at the sleigh as if it was about to attack him. "I think my tunnels might be faster, mate." He kicked the side of sleigh gently with a hind leg. "and, uhm, and safer."

The Cossack rolled his eyes. "Ack! Get in." He grabbed Bunny by his scruff and flung him in. "Buckle up!"

Bunny looked at both sides at him. "Woah woah! Where're the bloody seatbelts?" He felt dread at North's answer.

"Hah! That was just expression." He turned to a yeti and asked, "Are we ready?"

The yeti shakes his head negative. North ignores this however, and cracked the reins, shouting, "Let's go!"

Bunny began to howl in fear. His claws scraped at the side of the sleigh because he was holding on so tight. Jack noticed and chuckled in delight, a prank forming in his mind.

"Out of the way!" North shouted, happily. It had been years since he had had passengers on the sleigh. Bunny was still shrieking and North laughed at his misery. "I hope you like the loop-de-loops!" North added.

"I hope you like carrots." Bunny retorted, holding back a gag.

Sandy was having a blast. His little arms were raised like he was on a roller-coaster. Jack cheered as they raced off the ramp and into the air, the sleigh mostly stable now.

"Let's go!" Cried North snapping the reins to make the sleigh go higher.

Jack decided it was time to put his plan into action. Enthusiastically laughing while Bunny moaned Jack jumped to the back of the sleigh. "Hey Bunny, check out this view- Woah!" He mentally called the wind to push him off the back.

Bunny becomes worried and tried to get North's attention "Oh! Oh- North! He's, he- huhuh..." He saw Flee looking around and having as much fun as Sandy. "Flee, ...huh...Jack!" She just shrugged. Bunny was slightly worried at that. Flee didn't care that her brother fell of the sleigh? He looked over the side of the sleigh, only to see Jack sitting on the runners and looking smug.

"Aww, you do care."

Bunnymund's ears glowed red as he realised he fell for Jack's prank. "Oh, rack off, ya bloody showpony!" He snapped, sick and flustered.

"Hold on everyone, I know a shortcut!" Shouted North as he pulled a globe from a pocket from his coat.

Bunny recognised it and panicked. "Oh! Oh strewth! I knew we should have taken the tunnels!" He lamented.

North ignored him and spoke softly to the globe, moving it in a circular motion. "I say... Tooth Palace."

A portal appeared and the sleigh was steered through it.

They made it out and found themselves in the middle of hundreds of nightmares that were rushing in the opposite direction.

"... What?" Said North, confused.

Nightmares screeched as the passed the sleigh. The Guardians, Flee and Jack gasped in shock. The Sandman blocked himself from an oncoming nightmare with a sand-umbrella. It turned to black sand upon contact.

Jack ducked and pulled Flee down as one went for their heads. "Woah!"

Flee got up quickly and pointed at a nightmare. "Look! They have something inside!"

Jack took a closer look and saw little buzzing figures. "They're taking the tooth fairies!" He held Flee in the air and she grabbed a fairy that the nightmares hadn't captured yet. She cradled the fairy to her as she was put down. Jack leaned in and said "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?"

'Baby Tooth' as Jack had referred to her as, chittered affirmatively.

North pulls the reins into make the sleigh descend through the Tooth Palace. Everyone in it looked around for something, Tooth, Nightmares or even Pitch but the palace was empty. That is until Flee spotted something dark moving from the corner of her eye.

"There!" She shouted, causing the Nightmare to attack, bringing many of his friends with him.

North gave the reins to Jack. "Here, take over!"

Jack made a confused noise.

"You know Jack crashed the first time he flew the wind, right!?" Shouted Flee.

"WHAT!?" Screamed Bunny as North pulled out his swords and stood at the head of the sleigh.

"Hyah!" North attacked a Nightmare, which broke apart into black sand in the sleigh. Several tooth boxes rattled to the floor.

"They're stealing the teeth!" Said Bunny, in realisation.

Sandy pinched the black sand from the floor of the sleigh and looked at it, confused by the subtance that the Nightmares were made out of.

Jack was so busy trying to work out how the sleigh worked he almost crashed into the ground. "Jack, look out!" North shouted just in time. Jack yanked the reins and the sleigh landed roughly, almost tipping all of the occupants out, where Tooth was flying around, panicking, and gasping repeatedly.

"Tooth!" North called, running up to her. "Are you alright?"

She sighed a panicked sigh. "They- they took my fairies, and the teeth, all of them. Everything is gone. Everything..." She fell to her knees, distraught. Baby Tooth flew out of Flee's hands and flied to comfort Tooth. "Ah! Oh thank goodness, one of you is alright." She said, cupping the tiny fairy in her hands

"I have to say... this is very, very exciting." They all turned around and saw a smug Pitch. "The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Gotcha all together, didn't I?"

"Argh!" Grumbled North, not able to believe he fell for the trick.

"Pitch! You have got 30 seconds to return my fairies-" Tooth threatened.

"Or what?" Said Pitch, mockingly. "You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?"

"Why are you doing this?" Inquired North.

"Maybe, I want what you have." Said Pitch with an accusing tone. "To be believed in! Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!"

"Maybe that's where you belong!" Bunny shouted angrily.

Pitch appeared from the underside of the spire level the Guardians were standing on. "Ah' Go suck an egg, rabbit."

"Rrh!" Bunny reached down to hit Pitch but the Nightmare King shadowed away.

"Hang on. Is that... Jack Frost? And his little sister?" Jack was on the main level of the palace, and he turned to see Pitch. "Heh, hehehe. Since when are you all so chummy?" He asked.

"We're not." Jack said, unconciously. He pulled Flee a little closer, trying to hide her from Pitch.

"Oh good, a neutral party." He leered at the Frost Siblings. "Then I'm going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch! Shut up you shadow-sneaking ratbag! Come 'ere!" Bunny jumped down to attack but Pitch moved onto another, taller, tower.

[Tooth grabbed one of Bunny's boomerangs and attacked at Pitch's new location, shouting, but a Nightmare appeared and screeched in her face. She backed away, shocked and terrified.

"Whoa ho ho ho, hey! Easy girl, easy." Said Pitch, calming the Nightmare. "Hehe. Look familiar, Sandman? Took me awhile to perfect this little trick: turning dreams into nightmares." Sandy looked at his hands and glared at Pitch. "Don't be nervous; it only riles them up more." Continued Pitch. "They smell fear, you know."

"What fear? Of you?" Bunny laughed as Tooth returned his boomerang. He pointed it at Pitch. "No one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" He shouted.

"Oh, the Dark Ages!" Lamented Pitch. "Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me - oh the power I wielded! But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off as just a bad dream. _'Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as The Boogeyman!'_ Well that's all about to change. Hehe. Oh look, it's happening already." He indicated to the slowly crumbling palace.

"What is?" Asked Jack, confused.

Tooth gave a small gasp.

"Children are waking up, and realizing the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing, but to a child-" he never finished, letting it hang in the air.

"What's going on?" Asked Jack, his voice

"They... They don't believe in me anymore." Whispered Tooth.

"Didn't they tell you, Jack?" Pitch turned to the male Winter Spirit. "It's great being a Guardian! But there's a catch. If enough kids stop believing, everything your friends protect - wonder, hopes, and dreams - it all goes away. And little by little, so do they. Hehehehe. No Christmas, or Easter, or little fairies that come in the night. There will be nothing but fear, and darkness... and me. It's your turn not to be believed in!"

Bunny threw his boomerangs at Pitch, who jumped on his nightmare and began to ride off. The Guardians chased him in a freefall. Flee jumped onto Jack's back and the Frost Siblings followed. Bunny threw a bunch of his bombs, but they exploded in the air, too far from the escaping Pitch. The six landed in Tooth's Lagoon.

North turned slowly, swords pointed, ready to attack. When he realised the threat was truly gone, he lowered his weapons. "He's gone." He stated simply.

Bunny admitted to North that he was wrong about Pitch, but Tooth flew away to the Lagoon wall, upset.

"I'm sorry about the fairies." Jack said, not knowing what else to say.

"You should've seen them. They put up such a fight." Said Tooth, pride filling her voice.

"Why would Pitch take the teeth?" Flee wondered.

"It's not the teeth he wanted, sweetie." Tooth went down so she was eye to eye with the white haired female. "It's the memories inside them."

"Whaddo you mean?" Asked Jack.

"That's why we collect the teeth, Jack." Tooth explained, leading the Winter Spirits to the Lagoon wall. "They hold the most important memories of childhood." They continued forward, Jack and Flee walking on iced-over patches he created and Tooth flying. "My fairies and I watch over them." Continued the female Guardian. "And when someone needs to remember what's important, we help them. We had everyone's here. Yours and Flee's too."

"I-m- Our memories?" Jack spluttered.

Tooth elaborated. "From when you were young. Before you became Jack and Flee Frost."

"But, we-we weren't anyone before." Jack said, mostly to himself and Flee.

"Well of course you were. We were all someone before we were chosen."

"What?"

In the background you could here North relaying a story to Sandy. "You should have seen Bunny!"

Bunny wasn't amused. "Hey I told you to never mention that!" After that, however, they turned their attention to the other three.

"The night at the pond, I just...Why I assumed... Are you saying, are you saying I had a life? We had a life?" Mumbled Jack.

"Before that, w- I- With a, with a home? And- and a family?" Continued Flee, also unable to believe what they were being told.

Tooth looked at them sadly. "You really don't remember?"

"All these years the answers were right here, Flee!... If we find our memories, then we'll know why we're here. Ya have to show us!" Jack and Flee were buzzing, still processing they found the answer to thei life question.

Why were they here?

This made Tooth feel guilty. I- I can't," she admitted. "Pitch has them."

"Then we have to get them back!. Exclaimed Jack, not letting his excitement drop.

"Oh no..." Tooth looked down and saw her feathers moulting. "The children... We're too late."

North thought otherwise. "No! No! No such thing as too late!" [He hummed with his mouth shut and drummed his fingers on his the handle of his swords as he tried to think of a solution. "Wait, wait, wait wait wait wait wait! ..." He pointed one sword at Bunny, who flinched backwards, with a small shriek. "Idea! Hah!" Using his other sword, he gestured with the other sword between Bunny and Sandy. "We! Will collect the teeth!.

Tooth was shocked at the idea. "What!?"

North explained the outcome of his plan. "We get teeth, children keep believing in you."

"We're talking 7 continents, millions of kids!" Said Tooth doubtful.

North scoffed. "Give me break, you know how many toys I deliver in one night?.

"And eggs I hide in one day?" Bunny added, stepping forward, a confident smile adoring his features.

"And Jack and Flee, if you help us, we will get you your memories." Offered North.

Tooth gave an excited laugh, beginning to think they could do it. Bunny grumbled at the fact that they had to get Jack involved, but it was lighthearted. He knew by this point in time, they needed all the help they could get.

Jack and Flee grinned at eachother. They looked at the Guardians that stood before them before they simultaneously answered.

"We're in!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter should be when things start to get interesting! For now..**

 **Sofie Rose: And you recieve a thousand thanks in return!:D**

 **Enjoy everyone!**

* * *

The city in Russia was quiet until suddenly, 6 beings appeared, dashing across the rooftops, some running, some flying. The Guardians, Jack and Flee were collecting the teeth to keep the children's belief rolling.

North laughed loudly, shouting, "Quickly, quickly!"

Jack was flying fast, Flee clinging to him with all her life. Bunny was running on the rooftops across from them. Jack decided it would be a perfect opportunity to annoy the Pooka. "Hop to it, Rabbit! I'm five teeth ahead!"

Bunny replied in a challenging yet bored tone. "Yeah right! Look, I'd tell ya to stay out of my way, but really what's the point? Cuz you ain't be able to keep up anyway!"

Jack turned so he was flying backwards, Flee shrieking at the sudden movement. "Is that a challenge, Cottontail?" He asked, putting an arm behind him to hold his sister in place.

The rabbit running beside him gave him a smug look. "Ooh, you don't wanna race a rabbit, mate." With that said, Bunnymund rushed off, startling the Frost Siblings.

"Is it a race?" Asked North, running over the roofs. "Is it a race? This is going to be epic!" The Cossack exclaimed, jumping out of the chimney of a completely different roof from the one he was one a moment before.

"Ready, Flee!?" Shouted Jack over the rushing wind and flying close to one of the roofs.

"Ready!" She replied, excitement shining in her eyes.

"Go!" At her brother's shout, she let go and landed on a roof on her feet, like a cat. She ran under her Jack's flying form and jumped from roof to roof. She jumped through a window and grabbed a tooth. She chucked it through the window to Jack, who caught it and put it in their sack of teeth.

Tooth was flying around rapidly shouting out directions and orders. "4 bicuspids over there! An incisor two blocks east! Is that a molar? They're everywhere!" In her excitement, the Guardian of Memories slammed into a large billboard. She groaned and rubbed her nose.

Jack looked over the sign and shouted, "You okay!?

"Fine!" She called, her voice muffled as she continued to rub her nose. She flew up to the Spirit of Winter. "Sorry, it's been a really long time since I've been out in the field."

Jack gave her a curious smile. "How long is a long time?"

"440 years, give or take?" She answered. Tooth saw another tooth from the corner of her eye, and gasped in excitement. She giggled as she flew to collect it.

Jack arrived at another kid's bedroom, ready to snatch the tooth, but he saw Bunny standing there, victoriously displaying the tooth. The Pooka chuckled. With a bored expression, Jack jerked his staff slightly so ice shot at Bunny, making him shout in surprise.

North found a room with two children's teeth. "Twins!" He whispered happily, kissing the teeth.

Somewhere else, Bunny was sticking his hand under a pillow and pulled out five teeth. "Oh, jackpot!. He looked around to stare at the hockey equipment in the room. "Looks like you're a bit of a brumby, eh mate?" He whispered to the kid before tunnelling to another room.

North laughed as he crept towards the bed. "Is piece of pie- woah!" Unfortunately for him, Bunny had been tunnelling to that exact room and North just so happened to get stuck with him.

"Ow!" Bunny whisper-yelled. The two spirits struggled as Sandy took advantage of the situation and took the tooth instead.

"Dedededede!" North whispered, trying to get Sandy to stop. "That's my tooth! Sandy! Sandy!"

While the boys were doing that, Tooth was reaching under a pillow for a tooth, but pulled out a uniformed mouse, instead. Baby Tooth pins the mouse against the wall and begins to beat it up. Tooth gasped and gently pulled her fairy away from the mouse. "Woah woah woah! Take it easy there, champ! He's one of us! Part of the European Division. Ça va?"

The mouse squeaked angrily and gestured towards Baby Tooth who backed slightly.

Bunny had finally managed to free himself from the tunnel, and was currently lifting a pillow up for a tooth. Instead, he found an arrow on a piece of paper. Feeling confused, he turned. North was smiling and dashing off to the next house.

Bunny retaliated by quickly finding another tooth. He jumped on to a roof but it froze and he slid down. Jack lay on a non-slippery part of the roof mad quickly snatched the tooth out of Bunny's paws. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "No!" The Sandman took it from above him on his sand cloud while he wasn't paying attention. Sandy passed a tree and out of it popped Flee. She grabbed it and chucked it back at Jack who quickly stuffed it in his small sack of teeth. At Sandy's glare, Flee gave an innocent grin before going after her brother.

North danced across the rooftops, then ducked into a chimney. What he didn't know was that Bunny was at the bottom with a _bright_ idea.

From a distance, you could hear a yell and a bang. A plume of smoke erupted from the chimney.

As Jack and Flee watched from another rooftop, Flee said. "I'm getting this feeling that we're forgetting something. Something important. Are you?"

"Eh." Shrugged Jack. "What could we be forgetting?"

Later that night, they all gathered near the Brooklyn Bridge, hoisting their bags up for Tooth to see. She looked between them in amazement. "Wow! You guys collect teeth and leave gifts as fast as my fairies!"

That statement was met with confused looks from the boys and Flee.

Tooth saw their looks, and looked at them worried. "You guys have been leaving gifts, right?"

The Sandman nodded happily, then shoke his head no. The rest of the boys looked pained as Flee mumbled, "That's what we were forgetting. They went to a laundromat and began to collect some coins.

They went back to all the houses they had taken teeth from before and left coins. When they ran out of coins, they started to leave other things. North left candy canes for one kid while Bunny left Easter eggs for another.

Sandy was about to leave a coin but found North, who had set up a whole lit Christmas tree. He laughs when Sandy threw his coin over his shoulder, angry.

They dashed around the world, frantically leaving gifts, and soon, they found themselves in

"Burgess!" Flee jumped from her brother's hold. "I'm going to the lake!" She announced.

Jack chuckled. "You're not going to find a conduit like that." He mock admonished, making his sister grin.

"Who knows? I might get lucky!"

Her statement was answered by Jack ruffling her hair. "Have fun, kiddo. I'll see you by the statue in half an hour. Kay?"

However, he recieved no answer, as his little sister had already ran off. Tooth cooed at the exchange. "She's adorable." She told Jack, both of them staring in the direction Flee had ran. Jack nodded before they both went to the last home.


End file.
